Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to exit signs and emergency lights, a device specifically to push a test button located on most of these devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most buildings require exit signs and emergency lights to direct individuals out of the building in an emergency. These signs and lights are to be tested in order to check that they function properly in the event of an emergency. A test button is located on most of these devices in various locations. By pressing the test button, the sign or light switches to test mode.
There are currently no clamps or tools designed specifically for this application. One method available is to physically hold the button or to tape the button down. Many existing clamping devices are not designed to work with test buttons located on the bottom or sides of an exit sign or emergency light.
A conventional clamp comprises a generally c-shaped frame having first end provided with a threaded bore and a second, opposite end provided with a flat object engaging surface. An elongated threaded screw is threadably relievable within the threaded bore. C-shaped, u-shaped and l-shaped clamps lack specific protruding parts. These type of clamps damage the sign and light and are unable to reach the test button.
Our exit sign and emergency light testing-clamp can push the test button for any period of time.
In accordance with the present invention an exit sign and emergency light testing-clamp comprises of an u-shaped tool that can attach and press the testing button on an exit sign or emergency light.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the exit sign and emergency light testing-clamp described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a new tool to test emergency light and exit signs according to local building and safety codes.
(b) to provide a tool to hold a test button on the emergency light and exit signs for any length of time, thus eliminating the need to stand and wait.
(c) to provide a tool that will not damage the exterior of the exit sign and exit light.
(d) to provide a method so that many exit signs and emergency light can be tested at one location using multiple testing-clamps.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a method to meet the standard building codes requiring a 90-minute test of exit signs and emergency lights. This test can now be performed using this tool. The codes that govern testing of exit signs and emergency lights are listed in the following references: 1) Standard Fire Prevention Code 1999, 807.1.4 Exit Illumination and Signs; 2) Occupational Safety and Health Administrationxe2x80x94Department of Labor, section 1910.36; 3) National Fire Protection Agency 101-1997 edition, section 5-9.3; and many locals codes. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description.